rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Rutles Wiki:Rules and Policies
Becoming a User *Unregistered contributors who want to become registered users just have to create an account. *User names have to be appropriate. So absolutely no flaming, cussing, or revealing of personal information in a user name. You will be banned. Content *Use edit summaries as often as possible. They are there to explain your changes, and will help with keeping everybody on the same page and prevent conflicts with other editors. *No vandalism. This includes blanking articles or sections, replacing content with nonsense or intentionally adding inaccurate information to articles. *Do not create an article saying you like The Rutles, you like where this wiki is going, or that you hate someone. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. However if you say you hate someone you will be putting yourself at risk to be blocked or banned as a vandal. User Conduct *Be polite when interacting with other users. We are all here to work together. *Do not start edit wars. Be ready to discuss your changes with others. If you disagree with another editor, discuss the issue either on user or article talk pages. Repeatedly reverting each other's changes ("edit warring") is bound to aggravate the conflict instead of solving it. If you cannot reach a consensus, ask another user to mediate. Categories Categories are used for both organizational and navigational purposes. When adding categories, make sure that the category belongs in the article. Also always check the description for each category before adding it. * Always pay attention when adding a category, categories need to be written and capitalized properly in order for them to work. * Categories don't work like "tags" do on other sites. Over-categorization Please do not add too many categories to a single article. Here's a helpful tip to prevent over-categorization. * Do not make-up unneeded categories, they will be removed from the article and deleted. Talk and Forum pages * Article talk pages are only for discussions on how to improve the article. * If you want to say something like "Stan is my favorite character" you should post it on a forum. * Remember to sign your comments, you should add four tildes (~~~~) to the end of all of your comments on talk and forum pages, otherwise other people will not know it was you who made the edit. Although you don't need 4 tildes, 3 will work just fine (~~~). Four leaves you signature and the time at which you posted it, while three just leaves your signature. * Do not edit other people's comments: Editing or removing other peoples remarks in the forum, on discussion pages, or their personal user page is considered bad behavior. Post your own thoughts on the talk pages, and leave others to their own. * Users can clear out their talk pages or can create an archive for talk pages discussions. User Pages *Do not edit others' user pages: Pages in the "User" namespace are generally considered to be the property of the user they belong to. You can put whatever you like on your user pages (as long as you do not violate common rules of decency or insult other users) and nobody else is allowed to edit without your permission. In turn, you may not edit other users user pages without their permission either. *Users have the right to pretty much put whatever they want on their user page so long as it's in the bound of reason. Users can also create links to pages beyond their user page (ie. If a user wants a sandbox they would put User:Name/Sandbox or a gallery User:Name/Gallery. Manual of Style Writing conventions General *Descriptions should be clear and precise; speculations or uncertain facts should be avoided. *Do not be overly specific when writing, only as specific as necessary. *Use full sentences where possible. Language *Colloquialisms, slang, l33t speak and other informal styles are not acceptable. Attribution *Do not add any attributions (like "written by XYZ") or dates ("written on 14/02/09") to articles. An accurate record of all contributions to an article is available via its "History" page. Formatting General *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on Wikia Help. *To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the page editing guide. Bold *Bold the article name the first time it appears in the article itself. Any alternative names should also be bolded at their *first occurrence. *Avoid using bold formatting for general emphasis. Italics *Italics should be used for the titles of books. *Italics can be used for general emphasis, but should be used sparingly. Book Titles *Book titles should be italicized and put in quotations Category:Site administration